


“I wrote something for you..."

by savage_hardy_and_free



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Hermione Granger, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Light BDSM, Mistress, My First Smut, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Ginny Weasley, Vaginal Fingering, baby girl - Freeform, how the hell do you do tags, just read it idk, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savage_hardy_and_free/pseuds/savage_hardy_and_free
Summary: Hermione shares a poem and Ginny rewards her for itfeat. Hermione's massive praise kink
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 48





	“I wrote something for you..."

Hermione kneeled before the chair, naked and blushing. It had been a few weeks since Ginny had made the proposal, and Hermione had been enjoying their new relationship dynamic immensely. A finger gently traced her jawline, before pausing at her chin and swiftly jotling it upward. 

“Yes pet?” Ginny asked, leaning down to stare into her girlfriend's eyes. “You wanted to show me something?”

Herminone nodded, face flushing with excitement.

“I - uh…” she faded into silence, eyes flicking to the piece of parchment she held in her hand, then up to her dom’s face again. 

“Speak up baby girl.”

“I wrote something for you Mistress…” She beamed up at Ginny, a hint of expectation in the shake of her hands. Ginny leaned back in her seat, arm resting on the backrest as she eyed the girl kneeling in front of her. She laughed, shaking her head a little, before patting her thigh.

“Jump up princess, let me hear it”

Hermione grinned, before eagerly climbing up onto Ginny’s lap. She faced her, still clutching the parchment, her legs wrapped around on either side of her waist, and made herself comfortable. Hand planted firmly on Herminone’s hip, Ginny’s eyes stared with a peaceful ferocity as her girlfriend waited breathlessly for permission to share her work.

“Go on then, show me what you’ve done.”

Hermioned bit her lip, and handed over the parchment. Her girlfriend smirked, eyes slowly pulling themselves from the beauty in front of her to unfold her gift. On it, written in the perfect, tight little letters she had come to know so well, was a poem. Hermione blushed as she read what was written, eyes focusing on her own hands as they fiddled with the buttons of Ginny’s shirt. When she looked up again, Ginny was waiting for her. She leaned in.

“That was beautiful baby girl,” she whispered, her breath fluttering strands out from behind Hermione’s ear. She tucked them back in place, hand lingering over her girlfriend's neck. 

“Did you like it?” Hermione asked nervously, daring a question.

“Of course I did, it was very well written. I am proud of you.”

Ginny watched as the woman’s face flushed with pleasure. She leaned in again whispering, “you like that dont you?” before planting a few kisses on Hermione’s neck.

Hermione gasped -- shivers running down her spine as the kisses on her neck deepened.

“Yes -- yes I do, thank you Mistress”

Ginny chuckled into her neck, “I know you do.” The kisses mixed with bites, and Ginny’s leg grinded between her girlfriend’s. She reveled in the little moans escaping from Hermione’s mouth. 

“Look at you, so wet for your Mistress -- such a good little girl.” Hermione whimpered in response, thanking her Mistress and grinding harder into her thigh.

“Yes, that’s it, keep going baby girl you're doing so well.” Ginny’s hand slid under Hermione, fingers finding her clit and flicking hard. Hermione cried out.

“You like that baby? Do you like it when I touch you?”

Hermioned moaned again, louder this time.

“Answer me you slut.”

“Yes -- mmm -- yes Mistress yes I love it when you touch me,” Hermione muttered.

Ginny smiled, “I’ll touch you some more then, shall I?” 

She found the clit again and stroked it, firmly and to much success; Hermione’s gasps and desperate nods were her only answer. Feeling the wetness coating her fingers, Ginny slipped a finger into her girlfriend’s pussy, and slowly began to fuck her. She liked to draw it out a little, watch Hermione writhe against her touch. It made the expectant victory oh so much sweeter.

Hermione was close now, warmth spreading in her hips as they rolled in time with Ginny’s fingers. With a final curl of the fingers and a bite on her nipple, Hermione screamed her way into climax.

“Yes baby, yes -- you’ve been such a good girl for me”

Hermioned blushed at this praise, and snuggled herself into Ginny’s breast as her girlfriend stroked her hair.

“Thank you Mistress, I try my hardest for you.”


End file.
